How Could You
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: Jonathan tells Martha she must choose who she wants, him or Lionel. Please R&R. This is for a fanfic challenge.
1. Fallen

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kents or anything that has to do with Smallville

This chapter is based on the song Fallen by Sarah McLachlan

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Truth be told I've tried my best  
But somewhere along the way  
I got caught up in all there was to offer_

Jonathan was senator, which meant he was busy everyday going to the office and then coming home at night. But he knew Martha understood this would change things, well he at least thought she understood. So when he found out about her affair with Lionel, he was crushed.

Sure he knew there had been some attraction between the two, he sensed that when she started working for him in the first place. But now the signs were there, that where was something much more than friendship between the two.

Jonathan did want to keep this from Clark, he figured Clark had so much on his mind already, he didn't need this to add to it. And up until this point, Martha was always home before Jonathan came home, so he still had some doubt there was something going on. However, tonight, Jonathan got home later than usual only to find out that Martha wasn't home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
That I have held so dear._

Martha came home and Jonathan had been waiting up for her in the living room. "Sorry I'm late Jonathan. Lionel wanted to go over some papers with me," Martha said.

"I'm sure he did," Jonathan said quietly.

"Jonathan we've been through this, there's nothing going on between us."

"Martha you hardly talk to me as it is now, how am I supposed to believe there's nothing going on between the two of you?"

"Because you're my husband and I'm your wife and you're supposed to."

Jonathan shook his head, "Martha I can tell when you're lying."

"You want the truth then? Yes I've been sleeping with Lionel. But in case you haven't noticed, you haven't exactly been around the farm lately so what else was I supposed to do!"

"You knew me becoming senator would change things. Now who's it gonna be, me or him?" Jonathan said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review if you want more chapters. The next chapter is going to be

based on the song Best Of You by the Foo Fighters If anyone has

any ideas of what should happen in the next chapter…please let me know.

The more reviews I get, the quicker they'll be a new chapter. Thanks….


	2. Best Of You

This is based on the song: Best Of You

------------------------------------------------

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Are you gone in onto someone new?_

"I can't believe you're making me choose like this!" Martha said.

"Well what's your decision?"

"I just don't know yet alright! I need time….I just need time alone." Martha said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since that night, Martha had been spending less and less time at the farm and more time at Lionel's office. Jonathan tried to hide the truth from Clark what was happening but he knew Clark sensed something. He sensed it too…he sensed that his marriage was ending.

Jonathan was determined not to lose this battle. He was going to do all that he could to save his marriage. So even when Martha told him that she wanted a break from him, he wasn't about to give up just like that. No he was going to do all that he could to get his wife back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: You know what to do…review if you want chapters


	3. Walk Away

Chapter is based on the song: Walk Away

-----------------------------------------------------

_I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?_

Jonathan was growing tired of trying to save his marriage since Martha didn't seem to have any interest in saving it. Clark also sensed something was wrong, "Dad is everything alright between you and mom?"

"Oh yes of course son, everything fine."

"Well it's just that….I was in Metropolis today and I saw her with Lionel and they were looking quite cozy."

"Don't worry about it son, it's nothing."

Clark went up to his room and Jonathan was mad, now she was out in public betraying him. And he was more mad that she didn't care about who would see them. He hated the fact that Clark was now in the middle of this. That was something he didn't want to happen.

Martha came home that night, first night she did in a few weeks. "Martha we need to have a talk right now."

"Sure what is it Jonathan?"

"I'm tired of these games…it's time you finally choose, me or Lionel."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review if you want more chapters….


End file.
